worldoftheronfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederic
History Frederic has little to no memory of the first years of his life. Taken young enough to be taught by the Inquisition, he became a Practicals before even being able to understand what a choice is. Even the early years of his life are just a foggy part of his past, when he had to use his already quick mind to go through the hard training with his weak body. After reaching 13 years, and going through the brainwashing, Frederic had to deal with a new issue. He has always been charismatic and good at thinking, but he could do more : he found out that he could use magic to affect other children's mind, or do some minor tricks. He understood quite fast that he had to hide this fact to the inquisition and started to train using cards, coins and other tools to play the magician, and learned first aid and basic medecine to hide healing spells, without even trying to cast a spell on an adult, fearing that any single fail would result in a quick and simple death. Aware of the possibilities that oppened to him, he used those talent to succeed throughout all the exams and test, and 7 years later, after killing his opponent with ease, helped by his aptitude to deceive, this Child of the King could become one of the King's Weapon. During 2 years, Frederic has been training both what he learned from the Inquisition and what the power he was hiding, working for the Inquisition and going in town as much as he could to sharpen his mind and learn how "outside" lives. After all this time, the time has finally come. Today would be the day Frederic would get his first assignment as a Practicals. Appearance Black hair and green eyes, Frederic seems a bit stronger than he really is by using both magical tricks and disguise. He's not that tall either, and never let any weapon show. Personality At first sight, Frederic seems like a cold person, but surprisingly for anyone who may have to discuss with him, as soon as the discussion starts, he's becoming more welcoming and friendly, which is in fact an automatic behaviour that he adopts to know more of the person. Charming and good listener, people feels like he's a friend that listen to you and will always help you. But behind the mask, he's still a Practicals, never doubting the orders, almost "playing human" when talking to those "normal people". Abilities and Skills Frederic is a Gestalt Rogue and Bard, focusing on social-related abilities and spell. He has basis on the fight but tricking, lying or manipulating people is where the man shines. Combining Bardic power and Rogue's sneak attacks and mobility, he's more of a flanker when battle is unavoidable. He has Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Linguistic, Perception, Perform (Prestidigitation/Con Artist), Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth maxed out. He also has a minimum in Heal so he can hide his healing spells in an "effective first aid". Then, Arcana, History, Local, Nobility and Religion are the knowledges he knows at least a bit (though, he can uses any knowledge with a decent bonus). Relationships Trivia Quotes * ---- Notable Achievements * ---- Other Facts * Gallery Theme (Youtube video) Character Sheet Character Sheet (Google Sheet)